rising_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Update 0.6.4.4
2015 Jan 27 Alpha: Trading, bugfixes, optimizations Hey folks! Another update is available, it does not introduce much new content, but instead it fixes a bunch of nasty bugs and annoying crashes that kept us busy the last weeks. Due to extensive changes on the technical side of the game, we had to do multiple tests before we were able to release this update (especially in multiplayer) to make sure it does not break anything. This update also introduces a lot of important optimizations and improvements in terms of memory management, performance and world generation speed, especially in multiplayer, but also in singleplayer. Apart from that, this update also fixes a crash (when geometry instancing was enabled in combination with amd graphics cards) that has been around for a while now. So if you disabled the "graphics_instancing" flag in the config file in the past (as a workaround), you should be able to re-enable this feature again (resulting in less memory consumption). Though this update is mainly about bugfixes and optimizations, at least one new feature is now available: The ability to trade with other players. You can invite a player for trading, and if the accepts, you can exchange items with him. Eventually some sort of currency will be added in the medium term, too. Of course we are still working on some other stuff in the background, among others water and new playermodels, animations and items. We can probably provide some previews soon ;) Changelog: * New You can trade items with other players now (barter trade) * New Debuglight (L) can be disabled via permissions (general->debuglight: false) * New PVE (killing animals) can be disabled via permissions (general->pve: false) * New Added command 'setofflinegroup' to change permission group of a player that is currently not online * Change Increased speed of world generation * Change Optimized database queries * Change Improved overall performance * Change Game should no longer begin to stutter when walking large distances * Change Reduced memory consumption of the game * Change Flyspeed can be adjusted now by holding shift and using the scroll wheel * Change Changed debug output when pressing F3 * Change Server automatically renames "permissions.example" folder to "permissions" now if it is not available yet * Change Added "chat transparency" slider to view adjustment menu * Change Animal reverb sounds will be adjusted correctly now * Bugfix Fixed crash to desktop (jint_disjoint_arraycopy) * Bugfix Fixed AMD graphics cards related crash when 'graphic_instancing' was enabled* * Bugfix Fixed bug which prevented the game from saving the world correctly * Bugfix Fixed inventory not saving correctly (sometimes occurring rollback to previous state) * Bugfix Fixed issue with suddenly reoccurring plants * Bugfix Fixed "black blueprint previews" in some cases * Bugfix Fixed issue when placing blueprint with many objects (resulting in missing chunks) * Bugfix Fixed missing snow texture when 'graphic_instancing' is set to false * Bugfix Fixed lighting issues when 'graphic_instancing' is set to false * Bugfix Fixed wrong input when opening console directly after spawn * Bugfix Fixed "jittering" of other players when they spawn in flymode * Bugfix Fixed crash when removing favorites from serverlist * Bugfix Fixed wrong sun intensity when returning from hell * Bugfix Setting for "anisotropic filtering" will be saved correctly now * Bugfix You get the correct amount of saplings when cutting a plant now * Bugfix Spruce saplings can now be picked up again * Bugfix Fixed issues with some sound effects * Bugfix Fixed start problems on some machines (when Windows wasn't up-to-date) Bugfix 2016-01-29: * New Added "general->invulnerable", "general->nohungerthirst" and "creative->nohungerthirst" permissions * Bugfix Fixed issue that prevented digging in underground areas * Bugfix Fixed issue that caused the game to spam chunk requests to the server * Bugfix Fixed bug that prevented animals from moving * Bugfix Fixed bug that animals were able to attack you even when you was at a mich higher elevation * Bugfix Fixed bug that caused trees to vanish when cutting them (only when graphic_instancing was set to false) Bugfix 2016-01-31: * Change Slightly increased amount of saplings you get from a lemon tree * Change Increased performance when using MySQL * Change Old world backups (>2 weeks) in ".backup" subfolder will be deleted automatically now (nur SQLite) * Change Reduced gap between images and walls * Change Hostile animals no longer hunt you if 'general->invulnerable' permission is set to true * Bugfix Fixed chunk loading problems * Bugfix Fixed server crash when player connect took too long * Bugfix Fixed issue with players being unable to connect to a server * Bugfix Fixed issue when too many construction elements were placed in the same chunk * Bugfix Fixed bug that caused the server to generate the world extremely slow sometimes Category:Version Changelog Category:Software History